


The fake night

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: The Loft (2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Chris, Boys Kissing, Condoms, Ejaculation, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pretending to Be Gay, Pretending to be Bi, Sex, Sexual Content, Top!Vincent, Virginity, the Loft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple request: "Fuck with me so I get the girl"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please!!!!

-C’mon on man, you can do this for me?  
\- I don’t know Vince…it’s just not my thing. I would never fell uncomfortable with it.  
-Please man; Chris you are one of my best friends, that why I have invited you to the loft; nobody knows what happens there if we don’t tell. And I promise that if you do this for me…I will never ever tell anybody what you did for me, and I would for ever be in your debt.  
-But, you are talking of having sex together, and I am not comfortable with that not even with the mere idea…Why don’t you ask Luke?  
-I’m not going to ask him.   
-Why not, because I don’t trust him like I trust you.   
-Please just let me fuck you in front of the chick, that is what she likes to see, that is what turns her on.  
-Still don’t see a reason to choose me.  
-It would be weird if I did it with a man that I don’t know, not that I couldn’t seduce one- he made a pause- ok, if you do it you will fuck the girl as well. It will give me time to recover from fucking you.  
-Sorry? ...i would have to bottom?  
-Yes, because I don’t go down the dick.  
-Neither do I.  
-Please fuck with me so I get the girl.  
-She better be worth it.


	2. Let the fake sex begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing this at late night so sorry for the mistakes.sorry for my English, is not my first languague

Chris came to the door of the loft, unsure of what he was going to do. he used the keys to open the door and saw Vincent with his shirt open wide letting show his smooth and waxed torso and in his boxers- Honey!! Here you are. - Vincent came to him putting his arms around Chris’s shoulders.-He is my boyfriend, honey this is Raven.  
The girl, was totally a hottie, she was worth it, with those natural red lips she was so fucking hot. No wonder Vincent had begged so much. She was sitting in the sofa with her legs crossed showing a beautiful creamy skin colour, her hair was perfectly distributed…even better than Anne’s.  
-I like you two…how to bisexual guys like you found and fell in love with each other?  
-It’s a long and complicated story, but il make it short…ill skip the painful drama we had to endure, but here comes the synopsis…you see, after I declared my feelings to him-said Vincent has he had practiced the answer- he sweetly kiss me and said that he felt the same way and then we told our parents and friends. It was hard for some of them to accept us as a couple but we made it.  
-So romantic…is he a little jealous about what we are going to do tonight?  
-Yeah he is...that’s why I’m going to make love to him first…do you wanna watch?  
-Yes, please…I’d love to watch to muscular men making love.  
\- Then sit back, and enjoy the show.  
Vincent walked again to Chris and began kissing him in the lips, it was a soft but yet passionate kiss. He began undoing Chris buttons has he was kissing him; and when he finished he took the shirt of Chris body, leading Raven see a muscular and hairy chest…and she began masturbating her vagina as she watched the boys.  
The sound of the men kissing in the room filled the woman’s ears, Vincent started to touch Chris hairy chest, and began to kiss him more softly than before. Chris had to admit Vincent was a good kisser, and was taking all the precautions and forged this plan that was going to archive the goal he had.  
Chris just let Vince take the control of the situation as he lay his ands against Vincent’s chest in response to the gentle touching in his body. The man whit waxed chest began playing with the nipples of his friend, making him feel like he was some kind of girl. He still didn’t believe that tonight he was going to lose his ass virginity with his best friend.  
Vince took Chris left hand in his right hand and guide him to the bed where he laid him softly- don’t worry honey, ill take good care of you.  
He took Chris’s belt out as well of his shoes and socks; Vincent began unzipping Chris trousers he pulled them down-Honey I love the way you look like that- and then he took his underwear, leaving him exposed to his friend and the beautiful stranger.  
Vincent took his pants off, having only on the shirt and the watch on. He opened the drawer of his night table and took out lube, and he applied it to his fingers…If only Allison could see this, and he began pushing is first finger inside Chris ass hole, Chris at the intrusion opened wide his legs but pushed his inside closing himself around the finger. Vincent said softly to his ears- let me do this I did some research, don’t worry for your virgin anus, I’ll take care of it…just don’t give me up, ok?- Chris nodded in response- And Chris loosened up a little letting Vince push a second finger inside his hole.  
Raven was full of lust, she loved the spectacle laid in front of her and there was no question that she was enjoying this.  
Chris was ready and his friend put a condom in his thick cock, he positioned himself in front of Chris virgin entrance, saying to his ears- brace yourself to my shoulders, Chris did so and also for some strange reason he crossed his legs around Vince’s hips…receiving in response a smile (Vincent knew that his friend was nervous).  
Vincent began pushing his member slowly and steady inside, Chris moaned loudly so as not to cry or scream; he was losing his man pussy virginity. And he felt the completeness of Vincent inside of him…God! It made him fell so full.  
When his friend thrust inside again Chris took the Shirt back so as to expose Vincent’s shoulders and torso with a strength that almost breaks it. And he endures the next thrust as well, in the fourth Vincent began to kiss him again so has to cease the moaning, which he did for a while.  
The hairy chest found a way to be in full contact with the waxed chest of Vincent, making Chris and Vince more and more close than before. The connexion between them was now different, the blue eyes of Chris where killing him; the legs crossed in around his hips locked firmly making Vincent know he was liking it and wanted more.  
With that signal alone was enough to make Vincent lose his mind on the thrusts enjoying the sex and forgetting that a woman was watching them. And became more and more violent in his pace, forgetting that this was Chris first time as a bottom; And Chris began moaning louder and louder. It couldn’t get any better.  
\- Honey!!!! I’m gonna cum  
-yes, please cum, cum darling.  
And so he did, and Chris felt it in his anus; he loosened his legs from Vincent’s hips and let Vincent out of his body…watch how he removed the condom of his cock and leave it on the bed table.  
-Do you want to fuck with my boyfriend before I fuck you?  
-Yes please, I would like to be doubly penetrated at the same time by two handsome guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please coment!


End file.
